


Ideas/WIP's

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: WIP's, story ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: This is just a book of ideas that I've got swimming around in my head. I thought I would make this for other people as well. So, feel free to use any ideas that are in here, I honestly don't mind. Just like, tell me if you do so I can read it. That's all I ask. Feel free to criticize the ideas and do whatever you want. I don't care. They're here for my sake and just for you all as well I suppose





	1. Dimension Jumper (?)

**Author's Note:**

> The ideas are just the basic like plot of the stories but if you use them, you can change whatever you want. You can change the characters, pairings, anything. I don't care.
> 
> Some Ideas are short, some are long.

The boys bury an empty casket thinking Patrick is dead after him being missing for a month, but then Patrick appears like a week later all bloody and bruised and it turns out that Patrick is like this dimension jumper, or alternate reality jumper, dude that goes to different realities and like everyone from those realities know him and we have realities like suitehearts and centuries and etc. And Patrick takes the boys on adventures and its like.

The boys wonder how Patrick can do this and Patrick is like "ive been able to jump since I was little. There's no machine. Its just my mind that does it." But like Patrick can get weak from doing a lot of jumping so he has to take breaks, but the reason he's all bloody and bruised is because he's been trying to escape these guys that want him because of his ability so he's been jumping a lot and he's exhausted and just like faints when he like appears in front of Pete's door. And like they're all worried about him and stuff and yeah.

I have a one shot up for this one.


	2. Immortal

Patrick is an immortal that works as a detective. Rather than being a hella sad ™ immortal hes super happy and bubbly and "oh youre having a bad day? Let me make you a pillow fort" kind of immortal.

True, the poor guy has ptsd from serving in the wars and from being experimented on and has nightmares every night so really he's sad but doesnt show it.

Pete is his partner that is confused by this immortal that's hella happy ™ despite what hes been through.

Patrick is 99% certain that he is the only immortal, so when people are dying in a fashion that Patrick's seen before, hes suddenly worried theres another immortal out there.


	3. Avengers thingy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My titles are so original haha

Patrick is a SHIELD agent/tech creator for the avengers (AKA members of Bandom) and everyone thinks hes just this sweet adorable human but psych! The dude is this powerful siren thats lived for a long time.

So when this villain comes looking for him, the team is like comfused because the sirens are all dead or whatever and then Patrick reveals that hes who theyre looking for.

I dont know. Sounded cooler in my head.


	4. Corpse Bride AU

I've watched Corpse Bride too many times today.

K so. Pete is to be married to Brendon. Poor dude is like overwhelmed at the sudden arranged marriage and like is freaking out about it and his parents tell him to chill. like it's all good. It's an arranged marriage nothing is going to go wrong.

but pete is like 'bitch things can go wrong. I'm nervous as fuck. like damn.' so like the day comes for the rehearsal right and Pete can't get the damn vows right and he's like 'this is what I was talking about with the whole things can go wrong.' but boy he doesn't know that things are about to get worse.

some rando dude like interrupts the poorly rehearsed rehearsal and Pete is like pissed and done so he leaves and like runs to the forest where he tries to practice his vows.

y'all know how the movie goes. he gets it right and places the ring on this weirdly shaped twig and things to shit. this dead dude comes up from the ground and like chases him around the forest and they both end up down under and like the dead guy is named Patrick and the poor dude was killed on his wedding night and pete like feels bad for the dude

so this is where it just like yeah. so Pete is like 'I'm sorry man. I didn't know. dude who killed you? imma kill them for you.' and then Pete like realizes who Patrick is. He like read it in papers and the murder was like brutal.

Patrick is just like innocent and like everyone loves him down there and like they want Pete to go through with like the marriage to the poor guy and Pete totally does so they, like the movie, go up to the living and like attempt to get married and then Patrick recognizes the man who killed him.

It was Joe. Joe killed him and Joe was about to like marry Brendon. but they kill Joe and life is all good. but then Brendons like 'you're back sweet, marry me now?' and pete's like 'nah. I found the one I love' and Patrick's like surprised by this because he totally would have thought that pete would have gone back to Brendon but he doesn't. So Pete like drinks poison and dies and Patrick and Pete get married officially and they live happily ever after.


	5. Animal Shelter

Patrick's a broken man. It's as simple as that. His legs don't work, he was the victim of abuse and luckily got out of the relationship.

Patrick's broken, so it's not odd that he takes a liking to other broken things, or animals, in this case.

So, Patrick runs an animal shelter for hurt animals that he finds on the streets, in gutters, in dumpsters and takes them back to his shelter and helps them, brings them back to life so to speak.

he loves working in his shelter, he lives there, eats there and loves all the animals equally. It's always hard to say goodbye to a kitten or a puppy when a family walks in with a child all bright eyed and happy and ready for a pet.

They promise the animal will be treated well, and Patrick believes them because he can tell when a family is perfect for an animal.

Um one day a man with insanely curly hair walks in and Patrick like, falls in love. His eyes are gorgeous and his hair looks so soft and fluffy. The newcomer tells Patrick that his name is Joe and he's looking for a companion to keep him company through lonely times.

So yeah Patrick helps him find an animal, a small kitten with a bite mark in her ear and a bad paw, and sends them on their way.Â 

Of course Joe like keeps coming back for some reason but never adopts another animal, he just like hangs out with the disabled shelter owner and plays with the animals. Joe reveals that he's a veterinarian. Which is great because Patrick really doesn't know much about fixing up animals but Joe knows shit and so Patrick's like, 'do you wanna work here? you can help me fix these little animals that need help' and joe totally agrees and like they fall in love and everything is great and yeah. that's all I got.


	6. I'm just calling this "Hide"

So, Patrick, Pete, Andy and Joe were like all part of this program that like gave humans these abilities. Like, powers of sorts.

The place like gets attacked or whatever and the four of them have no choice but to run because they are the only like ones that had ever survived the experiments and thus the only meta human type beings so like now everyone's after them.

but it's like post apocalyptic too and the earth is now this barren wasteland pretty much with only a few places thriving and the four of them know they need to like stick together or else they're gonna die.

But like of course they get split up into two groups which isn't good.

Patrick is with Pete and Andy is with Joe, maybe I'll change it IDK.Â  But they keep trying to find each other, but it's like difficult because they have to hide and run at the same time but yeah, it's nearly impossible because everyone knows who they are.

But for ways of like abilities, the scientists or whatever started out with just one ability, but as time wore on and they saw that the four were compatible they started running tests for second abilities.

the facility was like attacked before they could give all the guys a second ability, but (of course since I'm mean to Patrick) they were able to give Patrick two abilities.

So for abilities, Patrick's got, I can't choose between telepathy and telekinesis, but he for sure has like weird ass visions that suck.

Pete has fire because fire is fucking awesome.

Andy has flight, no wings, but he can fly.

Joe has shapeshifting. 

and yeah. but like everyone is after them and there are bounties on their heads and its hard for the boys to stay alive but they're doing it and yeah.

they find like a group of people that are totally chill and don't wanna hand them over to bad people so they let them stay in the group and it's all great. 


	7. Spy

Yeah its that one shot I posted, but here's more info.

So, Pete's a spy, Patrick's the gadget guy. Well, he's the grumpy gadget guy. He's got hearing aids and a fucked up knee. From the moment they met, Pete had already pissed Patrick off. So, Patrick fucks up Pete's weapons, but Pete like knows he does and its like allowed in the agency so it's all good.

But like Patrick has a line of fucked up weapons and a line of good unfucked up weapons and Patrick likes toying with Pete's mind when he's sent out on missions. 

Patrick will like either give Pete a case full of ok weapons, a case of fucked up weapons or a mixture of both and its fun to watch when Pete like pulls out a fucked up weapon and it's great and Patrick laughs which Is like rare because Patrick's like hella grumpy.

turns out, Patrick used to work for the bad guys until they like killed his family and ultimately fucked up his knee and mental state. So Patrick is like reduced to this shell of what he once was. 

But the director, Travie (I know I said Gabe in the one shot, but bear with me), is like oddly chill with Patrick and like is yeah like good. and Travie is the only one Patrick like cares about right? Turns out they're dating, engaged maybe. This comes as a surprise to Pete because Patrick just doesn't seem like the kind of person to like, be happy and in a relationship.

Anyway, shit happens and like the bad guys come back to try and get Patrick back because Patrick's a really good gadget guy and Travie makes sure he's safe and Pete makes sure he's safe too and Patrick is just so not used to this sort of thing.

in the end, Patrick is like safe, he's ok, Travie and him get married and adventures in stopping organizations and fucking Pete's weapons up continue.


	8. Bodyguard Pete and Prince Patrick

Ok so Pete is the bodyguard to the royal family. Patrick is the youngest and is like the best and everyone loves him. And he is like shy and quiet and like rarely does anything outside.

But like one day Patrick is attacked for no reason and is landed in the hospital and then Pete is made his personal bodyguard.

Like after the attack and after Patrick is like semi healed, he's scared to like go out by himself in case he gets attacked again cuz the guy was never found and Patrick has like made himself a recluse and Pete always tries to get him to go out for things. The attack made it harder for Patrick to even think about going out.

But like Pete gets him to and they go out and have fun and go on adventures and shit and yeah. Good times.


	9. fantasy au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got this idea from the picture used in the most recent one shot by pechika and its at the end of this idea

ok so like the guys were prisoners because of shit that I'll go into if I end up writing the au. They were prisoners that wanted out of the jail, so the king tells them that if they can get this crystal that belongs to the king's wife, they will be pardoned and be able to live their lives again.

the thing is, they aren't that powerful. they aren't that strong. they just kind of know how to do what they do.

so like, we've got Patrick who is a magician that isn't terrible at the magic he can do but he's weak so he's not great with big spells.

Pete's a hella cocky swordsman that seems to think he's better than he is with his sword.

Joe is an archer who is actually really good at what he does, he just gets bored with his craft sometimes so he doesn't practice ever and has lost some of his skill.

Andy is just a fuckin, strong ass fighter who knows what's up. Really, he's the only one that's good at what he does. 

But anyway, so the guys get tasked with this and they are all like super stoked to be out of the jail, but they weren't really prepared for the dangers that await them and there are some close calls, some near death experiences, but they get the crystal and get it back to the king and all is well. and yeah. I swear if I write this it would end up being more thought out haha

 


	10. Mermaid Joetrick thing

Ok so this is planned to be Joetrick but if someone wants to write it, obviously you can change the ship.

So, Patrick is a mermaid and has been told all his life to stay away from humans. And he follows this rule so well. He never goes to the shore, never looks in the direction of it.

So, why does he get taken? Patrick is taken by humans and is kept in this glass container that is much too small and it sucks because Patrick can't swim around. 

Enter Joe. Joe is a collector of rare things. He sees Patrick in his container, lookin like shit and decides that he's going to do everything he can to like save him. Joe like collects all the things so he has things that are just like Patrick. 

He has Andy who's a wood nymph, Pete who's a deer hybrid (only has the antlers) and a few others and like Joe's a chill dude who takes care of his collections. So yeah, Joe does everything in his power to try to get Patrick and eventually he does

Patrick is like really curious about like the way of humans and Joe like teaches him everything there is to know. He teaches him how to speak and what things are. Patrick starts wanting to be able to walk to be a human. Joe (of course) knows someone that can help and so Patrick gets legs and is a human. 

Well, hunters start finding out about Patrick and they figure out a few more things that i haven't mentioned that are kind of important but it's ok. So they like are trying to stop at nothing to get Patrick and shit happens and yeah. That's...that's all I've got so far.


	11. Puppetmaster

So, I got another idea for y'all. I got this idea from watching a thing on youtube called "Horror Movies That Will Blow You Away In 2018". the movie is called Puppetmaster or something like that.

no. I'm not writing horror. I wish I was, but I just have no idea how to do that.

Here's the idea though.

So, Patrick comes from a long line of  Puppetmasters, people who can tap in to other people and essentially control them. the puppetmasters are known by all. Parents tell their children to stay away from the family. Well, Patrick hates his power, his gift.

So, he leaves his family and sets out to start over. He gives himself a new look and (most likely) a new name.

He meets new friends and keeps his puppetmaster side hidden. 

Well, shit goes down and there's a group of people that set out to kill all the puppetmasters. After time, a letter reaches Patrick and he comes to find out that his family is dead. 

Patrick is on the run and is trying to evade this group of people, but eventually, they catch up to him.

Whether he lives or dies, or something, because I don't know what would happen next, is up in the air.

yup...that's...that's it.


	12. Western AU

Here me out  
A western au. we have Patrick who is an undertaker who can see dead people, Joe who is the bartender dude who's hair is pretty awesome (snakes) and Andy who is the sheriff with magical tattoos. Pete is an outsider who's running from something and stumbles upon this weird little town and ultimately brings whatever was chasing him to the town but it turns out that pete is something else and thats why he ends up in the weird as fuck supernatural town or something.

I dont know.


	13. something about lost lovers

maybe like. one of them being like a god or something and the other being in love with them and they loved each other so much but then something happens and like the human one can't stay in contact with the god and the god can't see the human anymore because of what happened

like maybe there was a war with the gods and the human hasn't seen them since and there's just like....this whole journey to find the god/human whoever you want and then eventually one of them is found by the other but they don't recognize the other because it's been so long but they just decide to start over and fall in love all over again

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, if you ever wanna chat, hit me up on tumblr @acollapsingstarwithtunnelvision


End file.
